Trapped In Maze of Memories
by Vicko7
Summary: After Helena is sent up on the box, she has a strange string of memories. Who is the one that she can trust with her memories, Newt or Minho or possibly someone else? Please read and leave a review! ;)
1. New Beginings

Maze Runner FanFic

Bang

Bang

Bang

In the darkness, light flashes and burns the girl's eyes. A loud banging sound echoes and the girl screams. Horrible, horrible images stir in her mind- **hangings,** millions of dead bodies, plague victims, and famine. Twisting, wrenching and coughing on the ground, the girl pulls herself upright and and vomits. She screams again. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!". "Please..." She whimpers and falls to the ground. With her eyes still open she notices something written on her forearm. /W.C.K.D IS GOOD/ suddenly the box screeches to a halt. Throwing the girl to the floor. A pair of doors open near the top of the elevator contraption. Blinding sunlight burns in and scalds the girls eyes. Over the top she can see many boys looking down at her.

"It's a girl!"

"Is she pretty?"

"I call dibs!"

Suddenly a tall blond figure hops down into the box where she was standing. "No one is calling dibs". "I'm Newt, don't worry I'm here to help". Newt extended his hand. He also had a strange accent... Instead of taking Newt's hand, the girl noticed an opening in the crowd of boys and bolts. Wind clawed at her face and her cinnamon colored hair, she passed a copse of trees and looked as she ran. She was in a square clearing of grass surrounded by vine leeched walls. However in each cardinal direction was a small opening that lead to a series of other passages.

She decided to run towards the south opening, hearing voices shout as she ran. The opening got bigger and bigger as she neared it. Behind her more shouts arose. She stole a glance behind and saw the one called Newt and a mysterious African American boy gaining on her. With a burst of speed and a much enthused "NO!" from Newt and the other boy she burst into the vine covered area. "It's like a maze." She thought. The girl turned left and right anything to get away from these strange people. Suddenly behind her she heard footsteps and shouting. Evidently hearing more boys this time, she ducked into a curtain of vines in the side of the wall. Her breathing slowed as she heard the boys approach.

"We need to find her" the dark skinned boy said.

"She'll never survive the night."

"Everyone split up!" Said Newt

The group split into three pairs

Newt and the one called Alby

An Asian kid and a blond kid called Ben

And a boy with a lot of pimples and one called Mark

She held her breath and remembered something. "My name is Helena" she thought.

Just then Newt and Alby came crashing around the corner. In surprise, the vines jerked near Helena and Alby's eyes swiveled to the vines. Newt walked closer and pushed them apart. He gasped when he saw her underneath. Helena shrieked and clawed at Newt's face, causing him to leap back and clutch his face. Helena's eyes blazed with fear and anger. She sprinted past the bumbling Newt and the dumbfounded Alby and back into the acre of grass where she had arrived. She ran towards the only concealed area- the bank of trees. In the grove of trees she picked a large one, one with a knobby trunk and many handholds. At the top of the tree she sat down and put her head in her knees and cried. What was she doing here? Why were the boys trying to stop her from leaving the grassy meadow? And what were those horrible nightmares?

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Right below Helena stood Newt. Newt swung one of his long legs over the first branch and eventually made his way up. Newt sat down next to her.

"Listen we've all been thought this. The box. Meeting people. But we still had to do it." Newt said. " Trust me, I can help you."

"What is this place?!" Helena demanded "Why am I here?!"

" Shhhhh... It's ok I'm here to bloody help" Newt cooed

Newt wrapped an arm around Helena's shoulder, but she sensed nothing romantic in the gesture, only comforting kindness.

" My name is Helena" she said

"That's a pretty name... My name is Newt."

" Hullo Newt"

"That running you did, in the maze? That was bloody impressive! You might think about wanting to be a runner."

"What's a runner?"

"Here now, I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow. But right now I think it's best if you get some rest."

"You can sleep in my cabin tonight, until the builders build you your own."

"Let's go!" Newt said

He pulled Helena to her feet and climbed down the tree. As Helena passed through the meadow (As Newt called it "The Glade") boys from all around gave her dirty looks and also looks of awe. "Here we are! Home sweet home." Newt exclaimed, pointing to a small wood hut by the edge of the clearing. Newt stepped inside and turned a light on. "Here we are, now you can take my cot, I'll sleep outside."

"I need to talk to Alby about this, I'll see you in a bit, but for now stay here, Minho should be here to keep an eye on you." Then Newt left though the hut's doors.

Helena looked around, in the cozy clutter of the cottage, she spotted a cot wedged against the wall and sat down on it.

Helena spotted a mirror and looked at herself, tall, cinnamon colored hair and bright blue eyes with freckles and a tan. She looked surprisingly strong with slight muscles.

Suddenly the doors swooshed open and in the landing stood an Asian boy with close cropped black hair and muscular arms.

"I'm supposed to be keeping watch of you, so in the meantime talk to me." Minho said.

"What is this place?!" Helena shouted.

"Tell me where am I!"

"Easy girly, you don't have to yell." Minho reassured

"Don't call me girly."

"My name is Helena."

"Oh, the little duck remembers!" Minho said sarcastically

"Shut up!" Helena shouted

"I don't know where I am but it doesn't help if you keep insulting me!"

"Don't get so mad girly!"

"It's HELENA."

Helena reared up and smacked him across the face. "Ouch." Minho said. "Some nasty temper you have eh?"

Helena sighed and sat down.

"The only thing I can remember is my name and some vision I had in the box."

"What is the vision, girly?"

"I saw people being hanged and tortured, famine and plague victims, and millions of dead bodies." Helena said

Tears welled up in Helena's eyes. "And I think I saw my dead family."

Minho didn't say anything.

Then the doors swished open again and Newt stood in the doorway. "Thanks Minho, there's food at Frypan's for you."

"Ok, bye girly." Minho said and sauntered out the door.

"Handful isn't he, but he keeps the laughs coming. What's that "girly" about?"

"I wouldn't know." Helena said.

"There's a bonfire tonight if you want to come and Alby agreed to let you stay here for now." Newt said

"I'll come, I need to meet some people anyway." Helena sighed.

"Well since you did break the rules and go into the maze, you have to spend a night in the slammer tomorrow."

"What's the slammer?"

"You'll see, but for now let's go to the bonfire."

Thank you for at least taking the time to read the first chapter! I'm new to fanfic and it would be very helpful to me if you would please write a review and give me tips and ideas for future chapters! Thanks to whom ever follows or favorites this story! The third chapter will be out in a bit of time, I have to finish it. Give me some ideas! Thanks!

-Vicko7


	2. The Bonfire

Maze Runner FanFic

Newt led Helena outside. The sky was turning red and gold with the sunset as they walked. They neared a small circle of sand and a pit full of dry timber.

"Here is where we will light fire" Newt said, pointing to the pit.

"And this is the fighting circle" Pointing to a small circle surrounded by rocks.

As night fell, Helena began to feel more anxious, the place was filled with boys. As the place began to fill up, a fight in the circle broke between a boy named Gally and some scrawny kid. In the first round Gally's strength won over the fight and the boy scrambled out of the deadly game. Helena talked to Newt:

"What's that game?" Helena asked

"Something Gally made up, like wrestling match."

"Humph" she sighed

"Well, I'll be back" Helena said

Picking herself up off the log she started to walk off towards the fight circle.

"What are you doing?" Newt inquired keeping the pace with her.

"Fighting" Helena answered

Newt grabbed her arm. "No, you can't he's a boy and you're a girl."

"So what?"

"You can't"

Helena hmphed and kept walking on.

"I'd like a go please."

Boys all around stared at her with wide eyes. Gally looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"No, I won't fight a girl."

"Why not?"

"Because...you'll be too messy to clean up." A snicker arose

"Oh really? I'd like to see that happen."

"Fine, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

All the boys came to watch as the fight started. Even Newt and Minho.

Gally lunged but Helena lept quickly left to the side. Gally spun around meeting Helena's foot to his face. Gally staggered back and clutched his nose. Then charged, with hatred in his eyes. Using her long legs Helena jumped on top of Gally and flattened him on his stomach. She got up and shoved Gally out of the circle.

Crickets chirped.

The boys looked at her with wide eyes and looks of awe. Then they cheered.

"That was bloody amazing!" Newt cried

"Woah..." Minho murmured

Suddenly up behind Helena, Gally reared up with a fist a pounded down on her face, hitting her face and body countless times.

"NO ONE EVER WINS AGAINST ME!"

"ESPECIALLY A GIRL!"

Newt and Minho were screaming and pushing Gally off of Helena. Helena's last memory was of Newt and Minho carrying her to a hut. And everything faded.


	3. Recalling Memories

Chapter Three

Dreams came to Helena that night, horrible ones, the same ones that happened in the box.

"Helena"

"Helena, wake up"

The voice brought Helena back to reality. It was Newt, leaning over where she lay, surrounded by other boys.

"Newt? How long was I out?" Her voice sounded a bit dry and cracked.

"About 12 hours, but you don't seem too good. I'D keep to the bloody bed" Newt said

Helena ran her fingers through her hair. From the bonfire and rustling around in the dirt, she had dirt flecks on her skin and hair.

"No, I need to wash up" she said

"No, stay here" Newt contradicted

Helena abruptly picked herself up and started to the door. Pain exploded in her body, from all over. She crumpled to the floor.

"Helena!" Newt shouted

Newt picked her up and laid her back in the bed, his hands momentarily brushing her face.

"You need to rest some more" Newt and Clint, the Head Med-Jack said

Helena dozed off.

When she woke up again only one person sat near her cot, in the corner.

"I see your awake" said Minho

"Mmhm" Helena said

"Deep in thought, Girly?"

Helena groaned from his pet name for her.

"Still at calling me 'girly' huh?"

Minho snorted. "Yep, and right about when you get your shuck butt out of bed is when the tour starts"

"What's a shuck?" Helena questioned.

"You'll know later, now get moving!"

Minho reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cot.

"Alright then, I'll go get dressed." Helena said

"You'll need to come with me then" Minho said

"Why's that?"

"Don't you know your the only girl?" Minho said

"Oh..." Helena's face burned red with realization.

"Go grab you clothes and meet me here" Minho declared

Helena ran back to Newt's cabin to get her clothes. As she ran back, with the clothes, she remembered something...

She was standing in a whitewashed room with one steel door and no windows. A woman was sitting at a brown mahogany desk in the centre of the room.

"Your late Helena" The woman said

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just at an execution for my parents! YOU KILLED THEM!" Helena screamed, her voice echoing across the white walls, tears streaming down her face.

"That's quite enough!" The woman shouted

Helena jumped forward and tried to slam her fists against the desk, but the desk was surrounded by some sort of invisible force field. Helena rained punches down on the force field, sobbing, then she slid to the floor...

She regained consciousness, her hand slid under her cheeks to brush away the tears that had leaked out.

"Helena, you in there?" Minho called

"Yes..." She said hesitantly

"Why were you crying then?"

Helena sat silent, not ready to tell Minho, or anyone, of the horrible memory.

"Look, all you had to do was get your shuck clothes, why are ya crying about it?"

She glared at him "Shut it, Minho"

Helena stalked away to the med-jack hut, with her clothes, she heard Minho jogging behind her.

What she saw was unexplainable, she couldn't remember it directly, but Helena knew it was still real.

"Alright" Minho said beside her "Go change and wash up inside the bathrooms, I'll keep watch on the doors"

"Thanks, Minho"

Helena went inside the bathroom quickly and took a shower then briskly put on a black sweater with dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. She walked out and Minho stared at her for a moment, then snapped out of it.

"I gotta go run the maze, but Newt'll take care of ya" Minho said

Helena was just about to ask what the maze was when Minho ran off towards a small old hut located near the south entrance. Newt vaporized near her side and stared at her.

"You must be bloody hungry, let's get ya some of Frypan's buggin' stew" Newt said

"Ok, I guess" Helena said

The pair set off to get some "grub" from Frypan.

The grub turned out to be some delicious beef stew made by Frypan, the cook, Helena say with Newt at a table near the edge of the outdoor kitchen.

"Minho told me you got upset about something earlier today" Newt said with wide concerned eyes.

"It was nothing" Helena said tersely

"Whatever you say then"

They finished their meal in silence.

After the meal Newt led her to his cottage and told her to sleep on the hammock inside, for he would be sleeping just outside. Helena closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but found no drowsiness, only emptiness. She thought back on the memory earlier today and thought for a while. Though right before she drifted off, she could only hear the horrid screams she made in that room, and tears falling to the floor.

Hey guys, hope you enjoy the third chapter. Again, thank you all for the views and such! Please write a review!


	4. Horrifying Laughter

Chapter Four

The morning light streaked through the cracks in the walls and the window. Helena squinted her eyes before they came into focus. The door creaked open, and a long lanky figure peered through the door way- Newt.

"Hey, we need to take the buggin' tour now, ok?" Newt said in a tired, morning, voice.

"Alright, um..., can you get out so I can change?"

Newt blushed "Yeah"

Newt stepped out. The truth was, she already had clothes on, but she needed time to think.

Questions crowded her mind:

Why am I here?

Why is Newt so nice to me?

Why does everyone glare at me?

How did I get this tattoo?

She pushed all the thoughts away and opened the door to the cabin.

"I'm done" she said

"Ok, now follow me, and be quiet" Newt said

"Why?" Helena said out loud

"Shhhhh!" Newt hushed

Helena shrugged and jogged after him. Newt led Helena to a glass panel imbedded into the side of the gray, stone walls that surrounded the 'glade'.

"It'll come round bloody soon, then" Newt said

As Newt said this a strange moaning ripped through the air, followed by several clicks. And then it came into view. It's slimy skin was coated with spikes, sucking in and out of its body. It had many random mechanical attachments, like saws and arms sticking out. Helena opened her mouth in horror and jumped back.

Newt looked at her with a grave expression. "Bloody nasty aren't they?"

Helena nodded shakily. Suddenly she was sucked into another memory.

She was standing in front of a holographic diagram of a monster, and a boy with dark brown hair stood next to her.

"Like how they turned out, Helena?" The boy said

"Ugh, they look nasty, Tommy"

'Tommy' chuckled. "I call 'em grievers"

"Well, a nasty name for a nasty creature" she said

The pair chuckled lightly.

She regained composer and looked around, no longer in the memory.

"Uh Helena, you in there?" Newt said

Helena sucked in a breath. "Y-yeah..."

"Something wrong?"

"No.."

Helena was deeply confused and a bit disgusted that she and 'Tommy' had laughed about such a horrifying creature. Wondering who she really was.

**_Hey there!_**

**_I'm sorry this chapter is a bit rushed and not very good but I wanted to get something up for you guys, other than the note today. Don't forget to review!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_-Vicko7_**


	5. No Luck

Chapter Five

The alarm sounded just as Newt finished the tour.

RING

RING

RING

The sound was piercing.

"What's that!" Helena shouted over the noise, covering her ears.

"The supplies bell!" Newt yelled "We got new stuff!"

The pair approached the box, with Alby already opening the doors. A few other boys stood near him, she recognized a few- Minho, Clint, and...Gally.

Gally looked right though her and gave her a cold, hard stare of loathing. Helena looked away but she could still feel the piercing gaze of the bad tempered boy. Alby jumped down into the box hole, stepping over supplies and crates. He came to stop at a small crate in the corner.

"This crate says, for her" Alby said with a puzzled look on his face. He brought the crate out of the box opening, and handed it to Helena.

Helena figured she would bring it back to her room at Newt's cabin. Once she reached the cabin, she set the crate on the floor she took a metal bar from the window and pried the crate open. She peered inside and saw a couple of things, a hair brush, some clothes, feminine products, and a book. She pulled the book out and examined it. "The Book Thief" the cover read. She just started to open it up when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Long time no see, eh Girly?" Minho said

Helena sighed "I guess"

"What did ya get in that box o' yours?"

"Umm...just a few things" Helena said

"Let me see" Minho said

Helena suddenly felt protective over her stuff, she didn't want Minho to see.

"No, those are my things" she said

Minho grunted "Fine, fine I won't touch your 'precious stuff'"

Helena held up the book. "I will show you this though, look at it" she said proudly.

Minho scratched the back of his head. "I don't read much"

"Oh come on, I can read for you" she said and patted the spot next to her, on the floor.

Now it was Minho's turn to sigh. "Alright, fine" he said and sat down on the floor scooting towards her, his knee bumping hers.

She started reading "First the colors, then the humans. That's how I usually see things..."

About three hours later, Helena was wiping sweat off her forehead and leaning on a shovel.

"Are we done planting things yet, Zart?" She asked

"Almost done, Helena" Zart, the keeper of the Track Hoes said.

Ten minutes later, Helena finally completed her planting.

"How'd I do?" She asked

"Well I wouldn't say you were bad..." Zart said sheepishly

"Another job failed? I won't ever find one!" She complained

"I'm sure you'll find one that'll fit, Helena, you still have the Med-jacks and the Runners to go"

"What's a runner do?"

"Well, the runners run the maze and map it" he said "But, those guys are the best of the best, so don't get your hopes up" Zart said, truthfully.

"Gee thanks Zart, that makes me feel so much better." She said.

"You are free to go, it's lunchtime" he said

"Alright, bye Zart!" She said as jogging away.

At Frypan's, she grabbed the ham and cheese sandwich for lunch and sat down next to Newt.

"How'd it go?" Newt asked

"Mm, not so great" she said

He sighed. "Only two more jobs to go, wonder if you'll even find one" he said

"Thanks for the reassurance" Helena said narrowing her eyes.

She sighed and finished her sandwich. As she got up to leave, she heard Newt call her name to stay, but she ran away still.

She reached the Deadheads, a forest in the northwestern corner of the glade. Once inside, she felt the way she did back on the first day, which was surprisingly only three days ago. She picked a tall gnarled oak and climbed to the top, reaching peace- finally. And for the first time in the Glade, she dozed off peacefully.


	6. Free at Last

Chapter Six

HELENA'S POV

When I woke up, I remembered I was sleeping in a tree. I remembered lunch and how I stalked away, and I remembered my feelings for a certain blonde.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

I hopped down from the tree and dusted my pants. I looked around, no way I was leaving the forest, it was actually serene and calm here, unlike the bustling Glade. I spotted a clearing in the distance; running towards it sucked in my breath, spotting little white flowers in the field. I burst in to the clearing, glad to be in this place, with its little flowers, long green grass, and bumbling stream in the corner. I spread my hands out, as if to say to an invisible person- 'Look what I found!'

I giggled with delight and chucked off my boots, and rolling up the cuffs to my light-wash denim jeans, my puffy white blouse rippling with the wind. I dangled my feet in the stream, the water feeling joyfully cool over my sweaty work induced feet. With my feet still in the water, I reached for some of the flowers- daisies, I realized, and picked them; braiding them into my hair. I looked into the water seeing my reflection, the white daisy looked bright and pretty in my light brown hair, the freckles contrasted perfectly with the yellow centers, I looked...beautiful.

Sighing, I removed my feet from the water and skipped around the place, getting faster and faster, till I finally broke into the woods, giggling as I flew by. I burst into the glade and ran around with a grin on my face. I passed many boys and they looked at me with a crazed expression on their faces, some laughing along with me. I had never felt so happy. Then I passed Newt, he stared at me for a second and tried to grab my hand but I was too fast for him, even with my feet bare. I almost crashed in to Minho, coming out of his hut. Minho was bewildered for a second but then chuckled along with me.

I took another victory lap before running back in to the clearing in the woods. I collapsed in the clearing, my chest heaving and tears of joy streaming down my face, the beauty of this clearing was too much for me, in the usual ugliness of the Glade. When I calmed down I found several sticks and logs and twigs and vines in the woods, pulled them into a big pile in the middle of the clearing. I set to work.

A couple hours later I stepped back and looked at my creation, it was a little like a wood igloo, with a dome shape and a small swinging door that I had to crawl into. I noticed something was missing, so I plucked a handful of flowers from the ground and stuck them into the holes in the globe.

Crunch.

I stopped.

Crunch

Something was out there.

Crunch

I quickly scrambled into the hut and shut the door, already looking through the peephole, I had made for a reason. A tall figure stood at the edge of the clearing- Newt.

Hey guys,

Thanks for all of the views and the reviews by xnewtx and Simley Face D.

Bye!


	7. Flicker Beat

Chapter Seven

"Oh it's just you, Newt" Helena said

"Course it is" He said

Newt moved closer into the clearing, and Helena stepped out of her hut. Newt stared at her and blushed.

"Your hair is pretty..." Newt said, with a bashful half smile. He reached out and touched a strand that had fallen loose of the braid.

"Thanks..." Helena said, blushing.

Newt moved his hand away, and Helena wished he would have kept it there longer.

"So, what was the bloody laughing and running stunt you pulled back there?" Newt raised his eyebrows.

"This is the one place I can be...happy and free, I guess I was overcome with emotion." She said. "I'm thinking of moving here, in the hut."

"That's a nice hut, but I don't think Alby will allow it" Newt announced.

Helena's face fell. "Oh..."

"But I can check with him, I guess." Newt sheepishly exclaimed.

"No, no that's fine, I'm fine" Helena said quickly.

Newt grabbed her arm. "It's alright, doesn't bother me"

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, I've got stuff to do, so um..bye!" Newt walked off.

HELENA'S POV

I watched him leave, go through the woods, back where he came. I felt oddly disembodied for a moment, then shook my head. 'I'm in a freaking maze, I can't afford to get close to anyone.' I thought. Suddenly another annoying fricken memory came back.

I was singing a song, alone by a campfire.

"I'm a princess, cut from marble, smoother than a storm."

"And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold. "

"My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones"

"I keeps my veins hot, the fires found a home in me"

"I move through town, quiet like a fire."

"And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie it"

I finished the song and lay down by the fire, closing my eyes.

"Red, orange, yellow, flicker beat sparking up my heart."

I came back to reality for the third time.

I'm humming the song now, softly at first but then I sing the words out loud.

"And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart!"

Hey guys,

I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I don't have a lot of time, short is better than nothing right!?

Anyway, the song I used was "Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde". Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Peace Out!

-Vicko7


	8. Pond Lilies

Chapter Eight

HELENA'S POV

I wake up in my lone flower hut, a chill coming over me. It looks to be about early morning, the sun barely making a sliver on the horizon and the Glade is silent. A crazy thought struck me, if I could move my things here and find food in the woods, I could live here!

The idea was crushed by the conversation with Newt the day earlier.

He had to ask.

But I still could grab my things before he came back, I was even surprised that he didn't come back before I went to sleep. No matter anyway.

I slipped out the door and stretched my limbs, the soreness from the day earlier dissolving. I set off, silently creeping through the underbrush. I spotted the glade through the brush and headed down near it. I crept out into the clearing and spotted Newt's cabin. I tiptoed through all of the sleeping forms of the boys huddled in sleeping bags, and stand in front of the door of Newt's hut. I push the door open and see my stuff in the corner of the hut, and a sleeping Newt in the hammock that I used to use. I took out my knapsack and filled it with all of my things, then Newt snored loudly and shifted in the hammock.

I froze.

He slowly opened his eyes and I jumped behind a crate, knocking it over. Stupid.

"Helena? What are you doing here?"

"Um, sorry I was just getting my things"

"Oh, no trouble." He said and rolled over snoring.

I grabbed my things and ran out of the hut, my face burning. I looked behind me at the hut and walked at the same time, as if expecting him to come out. I bumped into someone, Minho. He put his fingers to his lips and shushed me. He pulled my arm towards the beginning of the maze. I was puzzled, I wasn't allowed in the maze. I frowned and pulled up short, planting my feet in the ground. Minho stopped pulling me. He walked behind me and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

Ugh, boys.

"Shhh Helena"

He ran into the maze with me slung across his back. Then plopped me down, halfway in the maze. I was so confused, but I wasn't about to question.

Minho's voice brought me back to reality. "You ought to be a runner girly"

"What?! You drag me out here to tell me this!?"

He looked at the ground. "Well, it's nice to see that this shank is happy in the morning"

I sighed puzzled by his strange ways.

"So, what do we have to discuss"

"You didn't read to me yesterday" he said.

Really Minho? I thought

"You have the book don't you?" He said.

"Yeah, but let's go to somewhere else, the maze gives me he creeps."

We jogged out of the maze and I steered him into my clearing.

"Woah, this place is shucking pretty" Minho fathomed.

"Yeah..."

I led him over to the stream.

"Take off you shoes and dangle your feet in the water" I said

"Nah, that's a girl thing" he explained

Again, only Minho.

"Suit yourself" I kicked off my boots and sat next to the stream, dangling my feet in the water, and clutching my book.

Minho sat down and scootched up right next to me, his leg brushing mine.

I began to read. After the first chapter, Minho got antsy and splashed me with some water from the stream. I laughed and set down the book, splashing him with some too.

He turned his back to me and kicked off his shoes, then jumping in the water, sending a wave of water towards me. I picked up a stick and rushed a wave towards. Soon, we were both laughing hard and dripping wet, in the stream.

"There's a deeper part back here!" Minho shouted

I shrugged of my wet jacket and followed him downstream. The stream drained into a crystal clear pool ringed with white lilies. Minho saw them and looked at me.

"There's something missing here" he said.

Confused, I said "What?"

He picked up a lily and put it in my hair, brushing back a strand that had gotten loose from my pony tail. His hand dragged away, leaving a tingling sensation in me and a unnatural pulse in my heart. I blushed and he grinned. He stepped away, my heart hammering, and took off his leather vest sling, leaving his blue button down. He jumped in the water.

"Ooh, the waters shucking delightful." He said with a sly grin.

"Jump in! I'll catch ya!"

I got a running headstart and launched into The pool. Minho's hands grasped my waist and delivered me gently in the pool. Tangled in his arms, my heart hammered, I was so nervous, and I was sure my face turned bright red. He chuckled coyly and set me down.

"That wasn't that bad!" He said.

"Won't Alby be mad, because you skipped running the maze today?" I wondered

"I have my ways." He winked.

After a while, at noon, Minho left to get sandwiches. When he returned we sat down in the grass, eating with our dripping clothes. I shrugged off my sweater, leaving my tank top on. Minho stared at me for a moment before going back to eating.

"This is the life eh?" He said.

"Sure is..." We both sat back, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He tensed, but then relaxed.

CHIRP

CHIRP

CHIRP

I jumped up, spotting something hopping a few feet away.

"Frogs!" I shouted.

"Let's get em!"

"alright" he said. "Let's go get em!"

We jumped in at the same time.

At near the end of the frog catching session, we sat in the pool and relaxed for a bit.

"This" is said, " is the best place in the glade"

"Agreed" Minho said.

I swam closer to him and rested my feet on the muddy bottom.

"Helena I-" he began.

And then I was lost, Minho leaned towards me and brushed his lips against mine. I froze for a moment, alarmed, then pulled back with wide eyes. I wasn't ready for this yet. Not now. I couldn't afford to loose anyone, in this freak show they call a maze. Minho looked at me with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Minho said

Minho squeezed out his wet shirt and sloshed out of the pond.

I'm alone now, with the frogs.

I stand stunned for a moment, then unfreeze. What was I playing at? I'm hurting too many people. A branch cracks. Ugh. Why do people always have to follow me?

A blond figure stepped from behind the tree, Newt. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Leave me alone!"

"It's ok, I just wanna talk to you"

"No." I stared coldly at him.

He backed up a bit and tripped, falling back into the pond.

"NO!" I screamed and ran, branches smacking me and I stopped and climbed a tree.

I went all the way to the top and gasped for breath. Then the memories.

The boy named Thomas appeared again, right in front of me.

"I won't let them take you" he said grabbing my wrists.

"No! Thomas calm down. I'll be fine!" I said

Thomas sighed and released his grip on my wrists, then pulling me into a hug, tears swimming in both of our eyes.

"It's ok, I'll be ok."

We stepped back and I looked him in the eye. "I have to go now" I said

He then grabbed me by the face and kissed me. His lips moved warmly against mine and I sighed. "Goodbye"

I stepped into the box and darkness shook, then they came and stole my memories.

Thanks to CrazyCatMan who used the lovely Helena in their Amazon story as well, check it out!


End file.
